


It Would Be So Easy

by sylveparker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Molly Hooper - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess, SherlockBBC - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: Sherlock is tired of John being the only one who dates, but after giving Molly Hooper a chance, he realizes there's only one person he would ever truly want to be with.
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	It Would Be So Easy

POV: Sherlock Holmes

“Will you hand me the next slide?” I ask, holding my hand out as I slide the current slide out of the microscope.  
The new slide is placed into my palm lightly.  
“Thank you Joh—Molly.” I correct myself quickly, clearing my throat.  
She murmurs something as she steps to the side, the awkwardness in the air growing thicker.  
John’s on another date this evening, so it’s just Molly and I in the lab.  
I guess it’s hard to break habits like that.  
My fingers adjust the magnification of the lens as the slide comes into view.  
I make a mental note of its contents, damning evidence for the case.   
I flip the light off, leaning back on the stool.  
“Done?” Molly asks, smiling at me from a few steps away.  
I turn to look at her, doing my best to return a genuine smile.  
“Yep.” I answer. “Lestrade’s going to have a man in handcuffs by morning.”  
I smile more genuinely as I slide my phone from my pocket, texting my findings to Lestrade.   
“Excellent!” Molly exclaims, my smile faltering slightly.  
Her praise is kind I suppose, but it feels different coming from her instead of John.  
The weird feeling in my chest that sometimes happens when I’m away from John starts to churn, and I stand up, hoping to disrupt it somehow.  
“Right, erm—I should be going then.” I tell Molly, pulling my coat from the counter and sliding it on.   
“Sherlock?” She asks, stepping towards me. “Do you want to go to dinner maybe?”  
Her cheeks flush with pink, her wide brown eyes look up at me hopefully.   
Molly Hooper is conventionally attractive I suppose.  
Any man would be happy to have her affections.  
Why am I not?  
I suppose I never have given her a chance.  
A real chance I mean.  
“Sure.” I answer, catching us both by surprise with the volume of my voice in my response.  
“Really?” She answers, blinking up at me rapidly.  
I take a deep breath, buttoning the front of my coat.  
“Really, yes. Dinner.” I answer.   
Molly flushes a darker pink, looking down at the ground as she shrugs out of her lab coat.  
She flutters around the lab, grabbing her coat and her purse before stopping in front of a reflective glass cabinet to check her hair.  
“Ready?” She asks me, turning to look at me when she was sufficiently satisfied with the arrangement of her plaits.  
My heart hammers in my chest, uncomfortable anxiety filling my body as I walk towards her.  
I nod, extending my arm to her with a tight smile.  
She looks down, smiling softly as she links her arm through mine.  
“Where to, Miss Hooper?” I ask, opening the door as I escort her from the lab.  
Molly directs us to a fish and chips stand near the river, and we sit on a bench as we eat.  
Her company is pleasant, I’ve always liked Molly.  
But it isn’t… exciting.  
It isn’t romantic.  
Granted, I don’t date.  
John dates.  
John dates lots of women.  
Does it feel like this?  
Is that why he skips through them so quickly?  
Does he feel like this right now, with the girl he’s on a date with tonight?  
The weird feeling fills my chest again, bleeding through my body, forming a pit in my stomach.   
“Sherlock?” Molly asks, bringing my attention back to her.  
I blink, looking back at her face.   
“Sorry, yes.” I answer, shaking my head slightly, as if that could clear the confusion always swirling just beneath the surface. “What were you saying?”  
She smiles at me slightly.   
“I was just asking what it was you were thinking about.” She answers quietly.  
That’s easy.  
John.  
Always John.  
If he’s not with me, I’m wondering about what he’s doing.  
If he is with me, I’m wondering what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, why he’s doing something.   
I’m thinking about the way his deep brown eyes pierce through me, seeing more than he cares to let onto.  
He makes me feel so… weird.  
So unsure.  
I’m not used to being unsure.  
I look into Molly’s eyes.  
They’re brown, but not quite the right shade.  
John’s are deep, the color almost matching his pupils, but they’re so clear, almost like a dark stained glass.  
Molly’s are a lighter brown, a clear difference between her pupil and her iris, but they’re muddier in their coloring.  
Her cheeks are scattered in light freckles, her light brown hair escapes her plaits, brushing against her cheekbones with the breeze.   
Her lips are a light pink, even without lipstick.   
Anyone would find her quite beautiful.   
But still, I feel nothing.  
I lift my hand slowly, brushing her loose strands of hair away from her face with my fingertips.  
“You’re beautiful, Molly Hooper.” I say softly, watching as her cheeks fill with pink.  
It is what I was thinking.  
I’ve just chosen to omit the rest.  
Her eyes sweep over my face, settling on my lips.  
I know what that means, she wants me to kiss her.  
My body protests, and my heart races as I hold my breath, leaning forward slowly.  
Her lips are soft as they meet mine, it isn’t unpleasant.   
Molly is the first person I’ve kissed in years, and I don’t pull away at first.  
My lips part hers as her fingers gently wrap into my hair.  
I place my hand on the side of her face, brushing her cheekbone with my thumb as I kiss her.  
My body doesn’t stop in its protest, and the kiss grows more and more unpleasant as the seconds drag on.   
The only thought in my mind is wondering what it would feel like if it were John’s fingers in my hair.  
John’s lips on mine.   
I pull away suddenly, standing up from the bench.  
Molly looks up at me with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed as she stares at me.  
“Sherlock are you okay?” She breathes.  
My mind begins to spin, sending me spiraling into a panic.  
“No.” I answer, brushing the back of my hand against my mouth, as if it could undo what I just did to Molly. What I just did to myself. “No, I don’t think so.” I murmur, raking my other hand through my hair.   
I begin to pace back and forth in front of the bench, unsure what to do with myself now as the waves of panic flow through my body.  
“What’s wrong?” Molly asks, her voice small as she looks up at me.  
I wish I knew. I think to myself, tightening my hands into fists to hide the slight trembling.  
I stop in front of Molly, looking down at her.  
“Why can’t I like you?” I explode, my voice louder and more intense than I’d anticipated.   
She jumps, her eyes growing even wider as she looks up at me.  
“It could be easy!” I exclaim, running my hands through my hair again. “It could be so easy to be with you Molly. But it’s him! It always bloody comes back to John!”  
I sit back on the bench, leaning forward to cover my face with my hands as I breathe heavily.  
I’ve just admitted my darkest secret to Molly Hooper after kissing her.  
For a long time, Molly was the closest thing I had to a friend, now she’ll never forgive me.  
We sit in silence for a couple minutes; the only sound comes from the slight rush of the water in the river and the frantic breathing escaping my lungs.  
“Sherlock.” Molly says after a while, her voice soft.  
I don’t move.  
Her hand brushes against my arm.  
“Sherlock, please.” She says again.  
I sit up, looking at her.   
“Molly, I’m very sorry.” I say quietly, meeting her gaze.  
She smiles at me sadly.  
“I should’ve known honestly.” She says with a sigh, lacing her fingers together in her lap. “I see the way you look at him you know.”  
My eyebrows furrow.  
“How’s that?” I ask, leaning closer to read her face as she speaks.  
She chuckles lightly.  
“Sherlock, you can’t be serious.” She answers, her smile dropping when she sees my serious expression. “Oh… well, really, he looks at you all the time in the lab. He looks at you like… well like you’re the best thing in the world. Especially when you aren’t paying attention. And you look at him the same way. I guess—well I guess I just hoped that I was picking up the wrong cues.”  
My heart beats quicker.  
“What should I do?” I breathe, searching her eyes.  
She laughs again, reaching out and brushing her fingers against my cheekbone.  
“Go tell him, Sherlock.” She says softly. “You’ll both be a lot happier when you do.”  
I nod, looking at her with a new feeling of appreciation.  
“Thank you Molly.” I say, taking her hand and kissing the back of it briefly as I stand up. “For everything.”  
She smiles as I let go of her hand before turning and running back towards the center of town.  
I check my watch; John’s movie shouldn’t start for another half hour.  
Maybe I can catch him outside.  
I start to run towards the cinema.   
I spot his blonde hair and short form as I round the corner, running towards him.  
“John!” I call from behind him.  
He turns, looking at me with wide eyes.  
“Sherlock?” He asks, dropping the hand of the redheaded woman beside him as I come to a stop in front of him. “What’s wrong?”  
I look at him, looking into the deep brown eyes that I’d been thinking about all day.  
“I want you to come with me.” I breathe, still catching my breath from the running.  
He glares up at me with a confused expression.   
“Come with you—? Sherlock, I’m on a date!” He exclaims, gesturing to the redhead.  
I laugh, pushing my hair away from my face.  
“I know.” I answer, stepping closer still. “But I want you to come with me. I want to take you on a date, John.”   
His mouth drops open slightly as his eyes widen, staring up at me.   
“What—?” He breathes.  
The woman beside him looks between us with a shocked expression.  
“I like you John, a lot. Too much.” I tell him. “I want to take you out, will you come?”   
I extend my hand to him, my fingers spread apart to invite him to lace his own fingers between mine.  
A wide smile cracks across his face as he steps closer to me, accepting my hand as he follows my cue.  
His fingers are warm as they link with mine, fitting together perfectly.  
“John, are you serious?” The redheaded girl says, her face turning from shocked to furious. “You think you can just leave me here like this?”  
John looks between me and her for a moment.  
“I’m sorry Cathy.” He says, his other hand coming up to rest on the crook of my arm. “But I’m going with him.”  
He turns us around, pulling me beside him as we walk down the street away from the cinema.   
“What’s this all about?” John asks as we walk down the street.  
I cover his hand on my arm with my own, tracing it softly with my fingertips.  
“I told you.” I answer, heading towards an ice cream shop I know he likes. “I like you, and I’m taking you out.”  
John laughs, squeezing my hand gently.  
“It’s about damn time.” He mutters.  
I smile down at him as we round the corner, and he smiles back up at me.  
Odd waves of comfort and ease wash over me as I walk hand in hand with John.  
Somehow, everything’s easier with John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!!


End file.
